herofandomcom-20200223-history
Madea
Mabel "Madea" Simmons is the titular anti-heroic main protagonist of all the Tyler Perry movies that bear her name (except for Diary of A Mad Black Woman, where she is the deuteragonist, and I Can Do Bad All By Myself, where she is the supporting protagonist). She is a thuggishly, no-nonsense and eccentric grandmother who is known for her one liners such as "Hellor, good afternoot, tentaphone, you're welcure, how're u doirn". She is also Loud-mouthed and mean and has done various crimes, such as robbery, destruction of property and even maniacal driving as well as gun possession. She uses her thuggish attitude, discipline and loudness to get her way. She is also foul-mouthed, which is shown when she can swear. However, she also has a nurturing side and isn't a stranger to showing tough love to the most sassiest and brattiest of teenagers and later shows a soft side towards them when they are disciplined and she can also offer self defense tips and ways to right your wrongs. She is portrayed by Tyler Perry, who also portrays her brother, Grandpa Joe and her nephew, Brian Simmons. Storylines/Film Roles Madea's Big Happy Family Madea is one of the two main protagonists of this film, the other being her niece, Sherley (who is portrayed by Loretta Devine). In this film, Madea is first seen at a drive thru burger restaurant, owned by the movie's antagonist, Sabrina. When Sabrina refuses to give her her breakfast, saying that it's all gone, Madea goes so far as to driving inside the place with her car, and throws things at Sabrina. She then leaves the restaurant. She is seen at her home, where she has a brief argument with her ex husband, Mr Brown, who is dying of diabetes, which Madea is rather glad of, since he irritates her, she is reunited with Aunt Bam, who informs her of Sherley's sickness and how she wants it inform her children, Madea agrees to help her. She manages to do that (through her ways) but it does not go well when Tammy and Kimberley fight which goes so far as to leading Tammy to reveal that Byron is Kimberley's son and Kimberley then leaves and Madea lectures Tammy and her husband about their marriage problems and encourages Harold to be a man. However, she gets her own problems as her, Cora and Brown end up getting baby mama dramas when the doctors tell Cora that Brown is not her father and this stresses Madea, who says that Brown is the father. When Sherley dies, there is a funeral and at the post funeral, Madea gives her children and their families and loved ones a lecture about their problems and how it has stressed Sherley and she encourages them to break free from their problems, which Byron and Kimberley did (Harold and Tammy's problem is already fixed) but the past comes back to haunt Madea again when Cora tells her about the dramas and how she doesn't know how to be righteous to her own daughter and the three of them begin to resolve the issue by going on a tabloid baby mama show (where Grandpa Joe mocks it by saying that he will dtart his own called "1-800 choke that hoe") and after some arguments and Madeas foul-mouthedness, it is finally revealed that Mr Brown isn't Cora's father and this makes Madea cry and run backstage, crying and moping in regret and shame, saying that she's a "no-good hoe mother", having regret but Grandpa Joe is enjoying this and finishes the movie by saying his filmic tagline, "1-800 Choke that hoe). Madea's Witness Protection Madea returns with a major role in this movie of being a full-ledged protagonist. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Titular Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Theatrical Heroes